


Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: The Peralta-Santiago family have always loved Harry Potter – and there's a shock surprise when Jake and Amy's twins turn 11...





	Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my weird take on a Hogwarts AU!! Thanks so much to @397bartonstreet for all your help with this fic!

When the first letter arrives, when Emily and Noah both rush out of their rooms squealing, they all laugh it off. Jake wonders when Amy had the time to write out such an intricately crafted letters for both their children and why she'd chosen now to do it, with no idea that she's wondering the same thing. The calligraphy on the pages is delicate and he wonders where Amy got the ink to write the words the twins are poring over now, telling them that they've been accepted to study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

When another arrives and then a third, he finally decides to say something. 

"Ames, the whole thing with the letters was cute at first, but don't you think you're taking this a little far?" he asks one morning. He doesn't expect confusion to grow across her face. 

"What?" she says incredulously, "you didn't write the letters?"

"Come on, this isn't funny, I know you wrote them", he says, thinking that she's still playing along with some elaborate joke, that she'll start laughing at him at any moment. 

"Seriously Jake, I didn't write them so I know you did". 

He realises then that she's serious. 

"Wait... so if you didn't write those letters and I didn't write them... who did?"

Neither of them can answer that question, so they decide to simply move on. Until two days later, when they get a knock on door that changes everything. 

They can't process any of what the black cloaked woman who visits them tells them at first. The stories that they first read so long ago, that he'd read for her, are real. There's a reason that the world that provided them with so much joy was so intricately detailed. They refuse to believe it, until she brings out a wand, first producing golden smoke and then turning a coffee cup on the table into a bowl of steaming hot soup. Everything's in stages from there. First they excitedly look at each other when they both realise the wonderful world they both adore is real and that their children are a part of it. Then, Professor Wodsworth begins to talk to them about Hogwarts, reality begins to hit them. Their children are going to be going to boarding school. In Scotland. Amy excuses herself and when Jake goes to check on his wife, he finds her in the bathroom sobbing. 

"They're only 11..." she says through her tears as he holds her. 

"I know honey, I know... but this is their world and we can't keep them away from that", Jake says softly. 

The children find the revelation that Hogwarts is real just as mind blowing as their parents and wonder crosses all their faces when they first walk into Diagon Alley, led by Professor Wodsworth. They both shed tears when the moment their children get their wands and they're happy tears this time. 

Nothing can prepare them for the emotions that flood through them when the twins get ready to board the Hogwarts Express. They hold onto each of them so, so tightly, telling them to write whenever they can. Then the train literally disappears as it powers away and they're gone. 

The apartment seems so quiet without their rambunctious children around. They already told the squad that the kids got accepted into an elite academy, an opportunity they couldn't pass up. And then in Noah's first letter home, he tells them so much about how well they're both doing, all the new friends they've made, that they've both been sorted into Ravenclaw – and then he tells them about how much magic has evolved, how apparition is so easy now and can be done from Hogwarts and is learned by first years after about a month, that they can come home and visit much sooner than any of them thought and their hearts flood with relief. 

When they come home after a month, bursting to show tell their parents everything about the new lives they've now settled into, they can tell that the twins have changed so much in only a few weeks. They both have a new confidence and boldness to them – they seem brighter somehow. Like they're finally where they belong. And after missing their children and worrying about them for so long, Jake and Amy both feel warmth in their hearts, seeing how much they've both grown already.


End file.
